


Shut up and Dance

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy finally get their dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance

Steve entered the ballroom to find that it was empty. He paused for a moment, unsure of what to do. Behind him he heard footsteps entering the room. He turned to see Peggy standing in front of him. Her hair was done up and she wore and beautiful blue dress. They stood silent for a moment, each taking in the other's presence, before Peggy finally spoke.

“Are you ready for our dance?”

_I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

_I knew we were bound to be together,_

_bound to be together._

Peggy took Steve’s hand and guided him to the dance floor.

“You know I still don’t know how to dance.”

“I’ll show you how.”

Peggy put her arms around Steve’s neck and he wrapped his around her waist as they swayed together in silence.

_‘Don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me’_

Steve followed Peggy’s every movement, always mindful not to step on her toes

When he dipped her she looked up at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

_We were victims of the night_

_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

He leaned down and kissed her, feeling the softness of her red lips against his own. When he lifted her back up, they danced to the rhythm of their hearts beating together.

_This woman is my destiny_

Steve never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to stay with Peggy forever. They could have a family and grow old together. Steve closed his eyes, taking in the moment, memorizing the feeling of Peggy’s body against his own.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was the blank white ceiling of his small New York City apartment. It was all just a dream

Slowly he got up and put on his best suit. As he stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie, his eyes drifted to the compass sitting on his bedside table. He opened it and looked at the picture inside. Lovingly, he ran his finger over the woman’s picture.

Then, pocketing the compass, he left to say his final goodbyes to the woman he loved so dearly.

_Deep in her eyes,_

_I think I see the future._

_I realise this is my last chance._

“Bye my darling”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
